Mia's Valentine
by RevSue
Summary: Mia's first Valentine's Day as Queen of Genovia doesn't seem to be going well at the start.


_Disclaimer: These characters don't belong to me, they are the property of Disney and some of them belong to Meg Cabot. Disney and Meg Cabot get the money, I don't ... but at least with me, there's a chance of Joseph and Clarisse (and maybe even some other couples? grin) getting to 'play' a bit in MY sandbox! Lol_

_This story came out of a poll asking what Mia's reaction would be if she happened to walk in on Joseph and Clarisse "doing it". This is MY version ... _

Mia had had enough. Ever since her coronation, Nicholas had only been in Genovia for a few days here and there. Oh, they had TALKED every day, or almost, but she was so frustrated that neither her grandmother, nor Joe, nor even Nicholas himself could see that eight months was long enough for her to have settled in to ruling the small country! She had agreed at the time of the coronation that perhaps it WOULD be best to concentrate on learning how to be a queen to the best of her ability before she attempted to learn how to be a wife as well. But enough was enough! Now, here it was, VALENTINE'S Day ... admittedly not that big a deal in Genovia, but a REALLY big deal in the States where Mia had grown up! A day for love ... and the man she loved wasn't even in the COUNTRY!

Storming down the corridor, her hapless aide trailing behind her, protesting nervously, Mia headed for her grandmother's suite. The footmen who were supposed to be stationed just outside the double doors of the suite were talking and laughing just a little further down the hallway. They caught sight of the young queen and snapped to attention just as she put her hand on the doors to the suite.

"Your Majesty, I don't think ..." one began to speak quickly.

Mia ignored him as well as the rather strange noises she thought she heard from inside. She opened the door to the suite and took one step in before stopping abruptly. There, sprawled on the sofa ... the SOFA ... was her grandmother! She was NAKED! An equally naked Joseph was on top of her, and they were ... they were ...

Putting her hand over her mouth to hold back the bile that was threatening to spill out along with a shriek of dismay, Mia stepped back out and closed the door quietly, knowing that the two inside hadn't even noticed her, being much too occupied with each other. She swallowed hard, her eyes closed tightly as she tried to blot the image from her mind. It was no use. Being able to still hear the two didn't help in the slightest.

"Your Majesty, they asked not to be disturbed ..." one of the footmen muttered.

"Thank you." Mia managed to say calmly. Then she glared at the hapless men. "Perhaps you might take more care to see that they are NOT disturbed the NEXT time they request time alone!"

"Y-yes, your Majesty!"

Mia turned on her heel, almost running over top of her aide as she rushed back down the hall towards her office. If the aide had been Charlotte, Mia mused grumpily after apologizing profusely for knocking the wind out of the timid girl, none of this would have happened! But Charlotte had moved on, and was now a distinguished Member of Parliament ... and being romanced by none other than Mia's Uncle Pierre! Then the young queen grimaced. With the vivid and definitely GROSS image of her grandmother and Joseph still very fresh in her mind, she really didn't need any more reminders of romance, or she just might lose her breakfast!

Ewww, seeing her grandmother and Joe had made her feel sick. They were too OLD for that! Of course, Joe WAS hot ... and Mia grew hot herself thinking of his tight bare butt and trim thighs ... oh, EWWW. NOT with her grandmother ,,, even if she WAS cool for a grandma, and still gorgeous in her late sixties! Logically, Mia knew that any age could experience love ... and she knew that Joe and her grandmother had been married for less than a year, but knowing wasn't SEEING, and NO ONE should be exposed to seeing something like that!

When she reached the office, Mia walked in and again stopped dead in her tracks, not even noticing the slight touch on her back as her aide bumped into her. Charlotte, who had had an appointment to see Mia with regards to the opening of the Children's Centre in Pyrus, was in the chair in front of the computer ... and Mia's Uncle Pierre was behind her, his hands stroking her body as he nuzzled her neck.

"Pierre, stop it!" Charlotte was giggling. "Mia's going to be back soon! Oooh, yes!" She arched her back, then reached up her hands to clasp them around his neck and twisted her head so their lips could meet for a steamy kiss.

Mia swallowed hard in disbelief. Not AGAIN! She stepped back out and closed the door. To her dismay, she heard the sounds of papers and books cascading onto the floor, and Charlotte's horrified voice saying, "Pierre! What are you ... oooh, PIERRE! Oooh, mmmmmm ..."

Oh God. They were going to do it ... right there on the DESK! Mia would NEVER be able to sit at that desk again! Now she really WAS going to be sick!

Finally getting her legs to function, Mia headed for the kitchen. This day called for a serious ice cream binge! Just before she reached the kitchen, she stopped, and again her aide, who had been scurrying along breathlessly behind her, crashed into her.

"I'm sorry, your Majesty!" the girl squeaked, her eyes huge. "I'm so terribly sorry!"

"So am I," Mia sighed. "It's all right. Look, ummm ... I think I can handle things for the next while. Why don't you ... ummm ...?" She tried frantically to think of what she could send the girl to do. Just then, the kitchen door opened, and her ladies' maids, Brigitte and Brigitta, popped out, laughing.

"Oh! Your Majesty!" They stared at her, then giggled as they half-curtsied and half-bowed. "Sorry! We were just coming to look for you!"

"Oh?"

"Yes." Brigitte dissolved into giggles again, and Brigitta rolled her eyes which, however, were dancing merrily. "You're needed in the kitchen."

"Yes, it's an emergency," Brigitte managed to say.

"But you need to go in alone," Brigitta added.

"Yes, alone," confirmed Brigitte. They both giggled again.

This was all just too bizarre. Mia turned to her aide. "You go with Brigitte and Brigitta ... they can explain to you ... whatever. I'll see you in the library shortly, okay?" Without waiting for an answer, she turned back to the kitchen and pushed open the door, releasing a wave of delicious chocolate smells. At least knowing that Brigitte and Brigitta had just come from there meant that she wouldn't be walking in on any OTHER couple making out in the palace! She hoped.

Her first quick glance around the kitchen showed that it was empty. Mia walked in, puzzled, and the door swung shut behind her. Suddenly she was engulfed in a bear hug, and Nicholas ... NICHOLAS! ... was kissing her and wishing her Happy Valentine's Day and kissing her again and asking if it would be all right with her if he came back to live in Pyrus and kissing her ...

Mia forgot about her queasiness at seeing Joe and her grandmother going at it in their sitting room and forgot about Uncle Pierre and Charlotte doing something similar in her office. THIS was how things should be on Valentine's Day! Love in the air, the scent of chocolate ... and her own true love back where he belonged ... with HER!

The End.


End file.
